Follow You
by EliRoseHolmes
Summary: A broken moment, a time of sorrow, the death of a mother, and then her daughter. If Heaven and hell decide, that they both are satisfied, illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs, if their's no one beside you, when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark. Sherlock/OC (Yep, Eli) Have tissues. Please know this was heart breaking to write. I cried. No Flames.


"_**Love of mine, someday you will die,**_

_**but I'll be close behind...**_

_**I'll follow you into the dark."**_

"_**No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white,**_

_**just our hands clasped so tight,**_

_**waiting for the hint of a spark."**_

"_**If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied,**_

_**illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs**_

_**if there's no one beside you when your soul embarks,**_

_**then I'll follow you into the dark."**_

Like a gentle reminder from death, the song played on repeat in Eli's flat. She sat on her little sofa, on her side, watching the rain. Each drop that hit her window was a tear she had shed for him. Now, broken beyond repair she laid there, just letting the song run.

"_**In Catholic school, as viscous as Roman rule,**_

_**I got my knuckle bruised, by a Lady in Black."**_

"_**And I held my tongue, as she told me 'Son, fear is the heart of Love."**_

"_**So I never went back,"**_

"_**If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied, **_

_**illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs,**_

_**if theirs no one beside you, when your soul embarks,**_

_**then I'll follow you into the dark."**_

The door bell rang but she ignored it, the pain sunk in like it always did when it was around the time he- Eli curled into a ball not wanting to remember his fall. How Moriarty had destroyed his reputation and killed him. Two years... Already two years had passed. To top it off things were now very weird for her. Colors passed through her head in patterns, she could name off emotions to go with them but she wasn't sure how or why this was happening. Her body seemed to react to the strange things she was feeling. Almost like she was changing, but how? When the door bell rang again she felt something, like all those other times. As if her body was saying "Hey get the door, it's worth it. Come on get up!" she could almost hear that voice as she made her way to the door. She hesitated at the handle, then a man's voice said, "Don't be afraid Eli you know why I came."

Eli took a sharp breath, placing her hand on the door knob and opening it slowly.

She knew the man in the wheel chair, she knew him very well. He'd raised her as his own, her father, the one know one knew existed. "I am sorry I have not visited you, Eli, but... based on the color of your eyes, I think you and I should talk." he said with a friendly smile. "My...eyes?" she was confused, but when she found a pair of purple and blue eyes looking back at her in her entry way mirror she gasped and took closed her eyes. With a shaking body, and a fear in her soul, she nodded. Professor Xavior rolled himself in to pull his scared adoptive daughter into a hug on his lap.

"_**You and me have seen everything to see,**_

_**From Bangkok to Calgary, **_

_**and the soles of your shoes are all worn down**_

_**The time for sleep is now**_

_**its nothing to cry about**_

_**'Cause we'll hold each other soon, **_

_**in the blackest of rooms."**_

Eli felt weak, her body was giving up, she whimpered in fright, she knew what was coming. The end. Like her mother before her. "I don't want to die." She looked into her father's eyes desperately. Images started to flow into her mind. Memories she'd lost...

_Her mother watched her play from the porch, Eli smiled her 7 year old smile as her mother made her eyes go from blue to brown. "Mama did you see the rain? Will it come?" Her mother smiled, but Eli felt the sadness, her own eyes turning dark blue to match. "Mama... What's wrong...?" Eli reached out to her mother, but she backed away. "There comes a time when our bodies take in so much emotion... that we can't hold them in anymore..." her mother touched her small cheeks, tears rolling down her face. "I can't stay here any longer my love... It is... My time... I called an old friend to come get you..." Eli whimpered and sobbed. "Mommy... no no... Not yet... I need you..." She clung to her mother crying as she was passed to Xavior. "Please take good care of my baby... Please..." Her mothers eyes began changing in backwards sequence of the rainbow. Purple, Blue, Green, Yellow, Orange, and finally, Red. Eli screamed in pain as her mother started to dissolve into light. "MOMMY! MOMMY!" Xavior held her as tight as he could, Eli continued to thrash until the light was gone, and all that was left... was ash..._

Now here she was... her eyes were now blue, they were slowly going from yellow to orange as she cried.

"_**If heaven and hell decide, that they both are satisfied, **_

_**Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs**_

_**If theirs no one beside you, when your soul embarks,**_

_**Then I'll follow you into the dark."**_

Lights started to pop off from Eli now. Small blue sparks that, with each light took some of her away. She looked at her father and sobbed slowly. She stood up and moved to her couch, knowing full well the danger being near him would be if she was on him when she finally went out. She looked at him and gave him one, final smile. Trying to be brave. She saw the pain in his eyes. She didn't hear another person enter the flat, but when she looked over to see Sherlock. Her heart broke. "I'm sorry. I'm Coming..." she closed her eyes slowly. Sherlock dashed to grab her as she fell, holding her tight. The lights started to take them both. "I will never leave you alone. Promise." Eli cried on him as they both fell into ash. All that remained was his coat, and bits of her hair...


End file.
